


Short Programs

by lepiafbleu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Yuuri and Victor adopt puppies!!, Yuuri teaches Japanese to Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepiafbleu/pseuds/lepiafbleu
Summary: Snippets of Victor and Yuuri's daily life, written during NaNoWriMo 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmm... I didn't know there were so many different books. I wonder which one would be best. What do you think, Vitya?"

"I trust you. But if you don't trust yourself, ask the salesperson!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

 

The local bookshop was quiet for a Saturday afternoon. No crying children, no teenagers giggling and shouting while flipping through magazines. Just the discrete taps of shoes on the wooden floor, like cats. The sun was peering through the shop windows and it didn't feel so cold anymore. Victor and Yuuri had spent the last twenty minutes in the language section of the bookshop, trying to find a good Japanese textbook. After two years in the country, Victor could understand some words and expressions but still mainly relied on English — and on Yuuri — to navigate the world around him. Japanese was a very difficult language after all. And now that both Victor and Yuuri had retired, the Russian man needed some new challenge.

The saleswoman, young with long wavy hair, probably a university student, recognized Yuuri and Victor immediately. As Yuuri told her that Victor wanted to learn Japanese, her face lit up. Not only did she recommend a few books, she also excitedly scribbled a few websites on a blue post-it note and the name of a Japanese language club for foreigners.

 

“The group meets every Sunday morning at 10. It's at Wired Café, the one near the train station, you know? It's five minutes from here. I'll draw you a small map...”

“Oh, it's okay,” Yuuri blurted before she handed the piece of paper to Victor. “... Thank you.”

“Arigatou gozaimaaaasu!” Victor replied with a proud smile.

 

As they left, the light of the setting sun was painting the streets in warm colors. Yuuri went to grasp Victor's hand. Missed it. He glanced at his boyfriend. Victor was flipping through one of the books as they walked home, humming and gasping at every other page.

 

"Do you even understand what is said in it?" Yuuri asked, leaning against his boyfriend to take a look.

"Of course, there's text in English here and there. Do you really have three alphabets?"

"Yeah... The two basic ones are easy, though."

"And the last one?"

"Even Japanese people don't master it."

 

Victor stared at him with wide eyes.

 

"What's the use of it then?"

"Oh we still know a lot of the characters, but not all of them."

 

Victor hummed, still looking confused. He went back to his usual smile, closed the book, and put his arm around Yuuri.

 

"So... Should I go to that language group she talked about?” He asked. He leaned closer to Yuuri's face. “Or are you going to be my private tutor?"

 

Yuuri glanced at him. His heart has thumping but he tried to ignore it. Judging by Victor's sultry expression, it wasn't an actual question.

 

"I managed to teach some basic Japanese to Phichit when we were roommates." He shrugged. "Can't be that hard to teach you with books."

"Yeah! You're the best! Oh, by the way, teacher is "sensei", right? Should I call you "Yuuri-sensei" then?"

"You really don't have to. I'm not an actual teacher."

"It sounds good though." Victor replied with a seducing smile.

 

Yuuri glanced at Victor again, then looked away. He leant closer to him and smiled.

 

"I guess it does."

 

They agreed to practice Japanese for an hour everyday, plus the whole afternoon on Saturday. At first, they were serious about it. They had a precise schedule, sat down at a table , followed the lessons in the book and did some exercises online. Victor managed to learn hiragana and katakana in two weeks, and his handwriting was surprisingly beautiful for someone who had just begun learning. After a few weeks, the hour of practicing didn't always involve books.

 

"Why is the girl angry?" Victor asked, snuggling closer to Yuuri.

"Because her husband is glad that her father died."

"What? That's so rude!"

"That's pretty much what she said, yeah."

 

They would watch anything on TV, convincing themselves that it was excellent listening comprehension practice. The truth was, Victor's attention span would get shorter and shorter and he would keep asking Yuuri about the action and the characters. That was exhausting and boring enough that they would both fall asleep on the couch before the end of the show.

After several inconclusive “listening comprehension classes”, Yuuri decided that Victor should learn some phrases for everyday situations. What better way to motivate them than to talk about food?

 

The neon lights of the convenience store were blinding, but the heating was a nice break from the aggressive wind outside. They needed to buy something for dinner. Yuuri took an onigiri off the refrigerated shelf, hiding the colored sticker from Victor.

 

“What's inside this one? Can you read me the label?”

“Hm... Ume? It's the pickled plum, isn't it?” Victor exclaimed with a smile.

“Yeah, your favorite! I'm surprised that you like them, most foreigners prefer salmon onigiri.”

“In Russia, pickles are common too! We don't do it with plums, though.”

“Really? Here it's a classic onigiri filling.”

“Yeah, when I saw that red dot in the middle of rice, I thought it was a marinated cherry tomato at first. I was so surprised when I bit into it!”

 

Yuuri and Victor laughed and took other products off the shelves. They kept chatting, laughing and putting the items back. The other customers were staring at them. Victor took pictures here and there, smiling to himself, while Yuuri looked at him in confusion. Victor noticed and turned to him with a grin.

 

"Yuuri, we should make a video about weird Japanese snacks! A lot of people on YouTube do that, it could be fun!"

"But I'm Japanese, so it's not really fun or weird for me. I've always known those foods."

"Then I'll order Russian snacks and we'll make a second video!"

"You want to become a Youtuber?"

 

Victor just shrugged and took him somewhere else to continue the guided tour of the convenience store. At the end of their trip, he had learned enough words to create a new set of flashcards. Yuuri was impressed in the effort his boyfriend put in creating them. Using different colors, symbols and mnemonics for every word, making sure it was beautiful and efficient. Yuuri had always made very simple flashcards, written in black pen. It would have never occurred to him to spend five minutes on one card. Then again, they had a lot of free time.

Victor was eager to learn more Japanese vocabulary about food. It wasn't so much for his love of the language as it was a perfect excuse to take his boyfriend on dinner dates across town.

 

"Why are we going to a pizza place?” Yuuri asked him. “It's not traditional Japanese food and, well, pizza in Japanese is also pizza.”

"Yes, but how do we say crust—"

"Kurasuto."

"And cheese—"

"Chiizu."

"Tomato—"

"Tomato."

"Then I can basically tell my whole order in English?"

"Well, not exactly, but—"

"Then let's go!” Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand and pulled him further into the busy streets. “I'm craving a bolognese pizza with cheese crust right now, haven't eaten that in years!"

 

 

The next challenge for Victor was to learn how to cook the famous katsudon, following the instructions of Yuuri's mother. Of course, she couldn't speak a word of English.

Yuuri thought it was an excellent idea, as he was the one who planned it. Victor could revise his vocabulary by listening to Yuuri's mom and she couldn't help him in English in case he was struggling. Yuuri swore his excitement had absolutely nothing to do with his boyfriend cooking his favorite dish. They were going to skype with his mother at six o'clock. It was five fifty-five. Victor was smiling but Yuuri noticed his hands were trembling.

 

"Are you okay, Vitya?" Yuuri asked him.

"Y-yeah, perfect! I'm going to make the most perfect katsudon you've ever eaten!"

 

Yuuri frowned. He walked behind his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

 

"Why are you shaking like this then? Relax, it's just my mom, it's not like you've never met her before."

"I know, I know! I hope the Skype call will go fine, I wouldn't want to miss any instructions!"

 

They called Yuuri's mom, who was more than happy to teach Victor how to cook her son's favorite food. So happy, in fact, that she started rambling. Rambling faster and faster about how she remembers the first time Yuuri ate katsudon and he was so happy his eyes were full of stars you should have seen that Vicchan he was so cute he wanted to eat katsudon for every meal. The poor Victor could barely catch a word. He glanced at Yuuri, his distress more apparent by the second.

 

"Has the recipe already begun? I can't understand anything." He whispered.

"Mom, he is not so good at Japanese yet, you know? Can you speak slowly? You're scaring Victor." Yuuri smiled, making his boyfriend blush.

"Oh, of course! Sorry Victor."

"No, I understand. I love speaking about Yuuri too."

 

They laughed, and Viktor's shoulders looked less stiff. Yuuri's mother started to list him the ingredients. Victor didn't have many problems with that. When the time came to actually cook the recipe, it became tough. Victor hadn't learn many verbs about cooking, so he regularly stared at his boyfriend, hoping the best puppy eyes would make Yuuri translate for him.

 

"No, you have to ask my mom."

 

In the end, he managed to cook the katsudon properly, thanks to Yuuri's mother being quite good at mimicking cooking. It was Japanese class, a game of charades and a cooking class at once.

 

"I've done enough sport for the week, I think!" Yuuri's mother sighed after all those gestures and explanations. "See, Vicchan, it's not that hard to make katsudon! If you ever need help, just call! Or better, you two could come visit us in Hasetsu, everyone misses you around here!"

 

After thanking Yuuri's mother, came the best part of the class : eating the katsudon Victor had made. Yuuri could tell from years of experience in eating katsudon that Victor had cooked the eggs a bit too long, but the delicious smell still made his mouth water. Yuuri couldn't hide his smile and took his chopsticks.

 

"Wait!" Victor yelped. "I have to take pictures to post online! What's the point of cooking if you don't brag about it?"

"Uh... Eating what you cooked?"

"Yeah, of course, but bragging is just as important!" Victor replied, taking several pictures, including selfies and photos of Yuuri. "Ah, this one is nice!"

 

Victor showed his phone to his boyfriend. They were both on the photo, their bowls of katsudon between them. Victor was smiling at the camera and Yuuri was smiling at Victor.

 

"Your smile is so beautiful, you make me weak..." Victor sighed. "Okay, let's post this and eat before the katsudon gets cold! 'Yuuri's mom is not only the best cook, she's the best cooking teacher! This is my first #katsudon, itadakimasu~! #yuuriswife #homemade #yummy #food'"

"Hashtag yuuriswife?" Yuuri frowned.

"Aren't I?"

"I'm pretty sure you're my husband."

"We're married?" Victor fake-gasped.

"No. Not yet."

 

Victor's eyes widened and his face became worryingly red.

 

"O-Okay, let's eat!"

 

Victor gobbled his katsudon, trying to hide his embarrassment behind the bowl. Yuuri giggled between two bites of pork cutlet. The coating was perfectly crispy and, even though Victor had just followed his mother's instructions, Yuuri could tell his boyfriend's katsudon was tasty in its unique way. Yuuri's smile widened as he ate, hesitating between following his enthusiasm or slowing down to savor every bite of it. His eyes met Victor's, and his butterflies flew from his stomach right to his loving smile.

 

"It's so delicious, Vitya! I love it!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised it turned out so well! I wish I could make some for your mom to thank her."

"I'm sure she'll love that when we come to Hasetsu."

 

Since then, they would look up recipes together online — only in Japanese, of course — to cook together. That was also a reading exercise for Victor. Yuuri would read the paragraph first, explaining to Victor the kanji he hadn't learned yet. Then Victor would read it too. Yuuri made an effort to make his voice as clear as possible, paying attention to tone and rhythm as if he were reading a script. Victor could not get better in Japanese pronunciation if Yuuri wasn't giving a good example, right? Yuuri finished reading the paragraph and looked at Victor, who was gawking at him in silence.

 

“Vitya...?”

"Huh?” Victor gasped, blinking twice. “Sorry, is it my turn to read now?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Yuuri sighed with a smile.

"Uh, actually... I really like your voice in Japanese, it sounds a bit different. It distracted me. I guess I was more focused on your voice than on your words." Victor raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"But you hear me speak Japanese all the time."

"Yeah, I know... But you have a nice voice when you read." Viktor slurred, moving closer and closer to Yuuri.

"I thought this was cooking class - slash - Japanese class,” Yuuri laughed, leaning in. “Not making out in the kitchen... class."

"Why can't we do both?"

“At the same time? Sounds dangerous to me.”

 

They continued reading the recipe, laughing at Victor's confusion and at their terrible cooking skills. In the end, they made a decent chocolate cake, though not as beautiful as the one on the photo. They ate it with their fingers, cuddled up on the couch, feeding each other while watching a Japanese soap opera and trying to follow the plot in between kisses. The frosting wasn't spread equally on the cake, so what?

Yuuri put down the empty plate and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Victor was definitely getting better in Japanese, he was a fast learner. Yuuri never stopped being impressed by how much he could understand. As always, Victor was an unending series of surprises. Victor kissed Yuuri on top of his head.

 

 

Victor and Yuuri came back to the local bookstore the week after. Not for language books this time — they weren't done yet with the ones they had bought — but for children's books. Yuuri searched through the shelves, trying to find picture books he had read when he was a child himself. The first one he found was about a fox trying to make friends in the forest. Yuuri had read it when he was in elementary school but, to his disappointment, this one was a new edition with CGI illustrations instead of paintings. Soon after, he found another book about a bird traveling around the world and telling about his adventures. Yuuri touched the fluffy feathers on the cover. He smiled, as he remembered choosing that picture book for that exact reason. He also picked a schoolbook for first-graders, full of short texts that seemed easy enough.

 

"Yuuri, look! The illustrations are so beautiful!"

 

Victor shoved a large children's book in his hands. It looked like a story about a prince and his dog. The watercolor illustrations were highlighted with glitter here and there. Yuuri laughed softly. No wonder Victor likes it. He flipped through the book : “The castle was towering over the prince with a threatening aura. He furrowed his brow, determined to bring the prophecy to an end.”

 

"Wow, this is way too difficult for you. And surprisingly dark. Let's read those books first, okay?"

 

On quiet mornings or on lazy evenings, they would read to each other some children's tales. As time passed, they shared about their childhood, amazed by the games and songs they could have in common, even though they grew up thousands of kilometers apart. They showed baby pictures to each other, leaving them in awe with a tinge of tender embarrassment.

 

"I wish we could have been childhood friends." Victor said, holding Yuuri's hand and caressing his knuckles.

"Me too. You kinda feel like a childhood friend to me, though.”

"Really?"

"Well, I was a fan of yours since I was eleven." Yuuri shrugged with a smile.

"You're embarrassing me..." Victor hid his smile behind his hand.

"I'm serious. It's time I show you something."

 

Yuuri went to the storage room, searching through the cardboard boxes from his old bedroom. He picked up the lightest one and moved it carefully. It sounded like what he was looking for. He came back with that large cardboard box. He took scissors and opened it, his heart beating fast from anticipation.

 

"A-All of that was in my bedroom at my parents', until the day you arrived."

 

The box was full of posters and magazine clippings of Victor. Of course, a lot of them were strictly about ice skating. They were others, on the other hand, which were purely eye candy. Adorable sixteen-year-old Victor, hugging his brown poodle Maccachin, his long silver hair falling down his shoulders and showing his brightest smile to the camera. Seductive twenty-three-year-old Victor sitting on a golden throne, his military attire highlighting his broad shoulders and slim waist. His hair cut short, his blue eyes peering into the viewer's, calling them to come closer.

 

"You were totally just into me for the figure skating, I see." Victor said with a grin, holding up the poster of his teen self.

"I still have the magazine with the interview page dog-eared,” Yuuri replied, fishing the said magazine out of the bottom of the box. “You can laugh at me. Also, that interview is why I got a poodle in the first place."

"Seriously? So you actually named your dog Vicchan after me?"

"Why else would I call my dog that?"

 

Victor laughed softly, a blush rising to his cheeks. He looked through the photos and the articles, still in awe. Yuuri observed him piecing together how much Victor had meant to him, all those years, before they even met. How long Yuuri had waited and fought just to skate on the same ice as him, how he had longed for him for most of his life. Viktor looked at him, with his eyes wide and a disbelieving smile.

 

"I wish I had a teenage crush on you!" Victor hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "I love you!"

 

Yuuri kissed Victor on the lips, holding him closer. Running his hands through Victor's soft hair, feeling his muscular body against him, hearing his sighs, his groans, his moans... Right after going down memory lane, it seemed surreal. Yuuri looked at Victor, who was blushing and out of breath.

 

"You know, sometimes, I still wonder if it's just a dream. What's happening right now."

"It's real, you know that. Need me to remind you?" Victor asked, moving his hand under Yuuri's sweater, making him shiver.

"I know, I know, it's just... I've just dreamed of that for so long. To live with you, to kiss you, to...” Yuuri laughed, looking away for a second. “To make love with you! It's beyond what I've ever dreamt. And it's real, and you want me, you desire me. It's no one-sided fantasy or wet dream. To know that you're into me as much that I'm into you... If I were saying that to my fifteen-year-old self, or my twenty-two-year-old self for that matter, they'd think I'm crazy. I was so infatuated I could barely believe that you were real."

"I can't believe you're saying embarrassing things like that!" Victor hid his face against Yuuri's neck. "Of course I want you! I've felt something special about you since the first day I saw you."

"You mean when I miserably failed the Grand Prix Final?"

"Well, I didn't fall in love with you when you failed, obviously. But there was something about you, I don't know what, that has drawn me to you. I wanted to know more about you."

 

Yuuri smiled, caressing Victor's hair and holding him tighter.

 

"I can never thank the triplets enough for posting that video of you online." Victor laughed against Yuuri's sweater.

"Me too, but I was so mortified when I found out what they had done!"

"I couldn't stop watching it. It was probably self-centered, but I thought you were calling for me. Telling me to skate with you, telling me that I was the one you needed. And I realized that I didn't want anything else than coming to you and being the one you needed. I couldn't help it. Quitting competitive figure skating couldn't have been easier. It was clear, it was obvious. I wanted to be with you."

"And I'm the one who's saying embarrassing things?" Yuuri whined.

 

Still not breaking contact, they continued looking through the photos, exchanging memories of those times when they hadn't met yet, talking of what ifs and young love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work to do this week but I couldn't help updating haha  
> I want to be on Wednesday evening already!

As Yuuri had promised, Victor and him visited a dog breeder right after the figure skating season was over. Maccachin had died of old age three months earlier. Victor patted his loyal companion on the head one last time, hugged him one last time before letting him go with the vet. He wept in Yuuri's arms for the rest of the evening. Three months later, Victor couldn't bring himself to throw Maccachin's bed away, and still held onto his dog's favorite toy. Yuuri could understand his feeling. Maccachin had accompanied Victor for most of his life, after all. Brown poodles still remained Victor's favorite so he didn't want to adopt another kind of dog, even if he knew that no dog could ever replace Maccachin.

 

"Welcome! You're lucky, the dogs are in a very good mood today, they must have smelt you coming!" The owner laughed. She was a short woman in her fifties, that reminded Yuuri of his own mother. "Follow me, they're playing in the garden."

 

Two adult dogs were lying in the sun, while the puppies were chasing each other and rolling on the grass. Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm with excitement.

 

"Yuuri, they're so adorable!" He whined. "I want to adopt them all!"

"You know we don't have enough place in our apartment for four dogs..."

"Yeah but..." Victor stared at his boyfriend with the most convincing puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like this, Vitya, let's not make irrational decisio—"

"Two of them are already adopted by other families anyway. Snowflake, the white one, and Lucky, the brown one who's playing with a ball. You can only choose one of the other two, or both!"

"Let's adopt them both, Yuuri!" Victor whispered excitedly.

 

Yuuri tried to calm his boyfriend down as they came closer to the puppies. One was brown and lazy, just like Vicchan used to be, lying in the sun and snuggling with his mother. The other was black and ran to them right away. He jumped on Yuuri's lap and started licking his hand.

 

"Wow, you're really friendly already!"

"Yes, all my dogs are used to socializing with adults, children and cats. They're not going to cause you any trouble, I can guarantee you that." The owner stated proudly.

 

Yuuri turned to Victor, who was trying to come closer to the other puppy. It was weird that Victor wasn't staying with them, the black dog seemed friendlier after all. Maybe Victor was still missing Maccachin a lot, thought Yuuri.

 

"Vitya, look!" Yuuri exclaimed, carrying the black dog who started licking Yuuri's cheek.

"Hey, bad dog! Yuuri is mine!" Victor laughed before joining Yuuri and petting the black dog's fluffy fur.

 

Victor still stared at the other brown dog. They made eye contact. The puppy started running towards Victor and lied next to his feet.

 

"How cute!!" Victor whined. " I can imagine cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace with our dogs, so comfy..."

"We don't even have a fireplace."

"We'll put that fireplace video on our TV and the heater on maximum setting, it works too."

 

Yuuri snorted and looked at the two dogs who started playing together. Victor and Yuuri had a big apartment. They went outside all the time and were both used to poodles. And, well, he wanted to see the priceless expression on Victor's face...

 

"You know what, Vitya?"

"Hm?"

"Let's adopt them both." Yuuri smiled, holding the black puppy closer to him.

 

That expression was priceless indeed. Victor gasped loudly and seemed on the verge of crying. He flailed for a bit before throwing himself on Yuuri.

 

"Yuuri!! Thank you! I love you so much!"

 

Yuuri laughed and hugged him back. They made the paperwork to adopt the dogs — it felt as solemn and exhilarating as filing papers to adopt children — and finally left. They had to come back two months later to get the dogs, just in time to get their vaccines done.

 

While they were waiting to bring their dogs home, they bought everything they thought they could need : high-quality food, beds, toys, leashes. Well, that's what Yuuri thought the dogs needed. Victor bought little coats — "but they already have a lot of fur, Vitya" — and special shampoo, conditioner and brushes. He also bought them matching collars designed by a friend of his. Yuuri couldn't believe it.

 

"Even our dogs are high-maintenance, huh..."

"I want only the best for them! I want them to be the happiest dogs that ever lived! I'm going to spoil them more than I've ever spoiled Maccachin!"

 

At that point, Victor was becoming teary-eyed. He sighed shakily, looking at the brand new collar in his hands. He blinked several times. Yuuri came closer to his boyfriend and put his arm around him.

 

"You feel like you didn't treat Maccachin well enough?"

"I don't know,” Victor shrugged, crying silently.

"Maccachin died really old though, he had a really good and long life. I'm sure he was really happy to be friends with someone like you."

"You're sure?” Victor sniffled. “You think he forgave me?"

"Of course he did, at least you were at the vet in his last instants." Yuuri looked away, fidgeting with his sweater.

"Don't say that to bring yourself down, Yuuri. I'm sure Vicchan knows how much he mattered to you."

"I hope you're right..." Yuuri leaned against Victor's shoulder.

 

Once Victor was feeling better, they placed the furniture and discussed dog names. They couldn't agree on two names yet, so they wrote down a list. They would figure it out once they knew the dogs better.

 

 

Victor was bouncing around with excitement. He turned to Yuuri with a grin.

 

"It's tomorrow, Yuuri! We can get the dogs tomorrow!"

"I know, I know. I can't wait!"

 

The day after, Victor and Yuuri went to the breeder's house. They couldn't be more excited if they tried, holding hands tightly, smiling and humming and holding matching transport bags for the dogs. The woman couldn't help letting out a "aaaawww!" when she saw them that happy.

 

"Come in, the babies can't wait to see you! They've been running around and yapping all morning, asking me 'Where are our adoptive parents? Where are they?'" She laughed while leading them to the garden.

 

They barely had time to pass the door that the puppies ran to them, barking excitedly. Victor took the black one in his arms, leaving the other to Yuuri. After a few minutes of cuddles, last-minute paperwork and last pieces of advice from the older woman, they finally let the dogs in their transport bags and went back home.

 

At first, the dogs were nervous and didn't dare leaving their bag, even if Yuuri tried to push them out.

 

"I'm going to give them some nice food and water, that'll make them come out of there!" Victor said, going to the kitchen while humming a song.

 

Yuuri petted the black puppy's head while waiting for Victor to come back. He could tell Victor had put the dog bowls on the floor, as both of the puppies jumped out of the bags to run to the food. Victor burst out laughing.

 

"Told you it would work!" Victor said while petting both puppies at once.

 

Yuuri came closer to hold Victor's hand, as they watched the two dogs eating until they fell asleep in a pile.

 

"Aw, they're exactly like you!" Victor giggled behind his hand.

“You're no better!” Yuuri stuck out his tongue.

 

Victor petted Yuuri's head and laughed again. He leaned against the black-haired man, a tender smile on his lips.

 

"I feel like this is what I've been looking for my whole life."

"Me too." Yuuri answered, nudging Victor back.

"And that calls for... PICTURES!" Victor yelled, startling the puppies awake. "Oh no, I've woken them up! Sorry, babies, papa is too noisy! I'm going to get my phone, I'll be right back!"

 

Victor flashed a dazzling smile at Yuuri before disappearing into the bedroom. It was unusual for him, not to have his phone in his pocket, but he had forgotten to charge it during the night. He came back, phone ready in his hand. He crouched next to Yuuri, holding the black puppy close to his face while Yuuri held the brown one in a similar way. Yuuri felt like he had the most idiotic smile on his face, but who could blame him? He was surrounded by two cute puppies and his lover who was the most adorable man on Earth. Not having an idiotic smile on his face would be surprising.

 

"Okay, everyone smiiiiiiile!" Viktor exclaimed before taking five pictures. He looked through them. "Hmmm that one's the best I think. I'm posting it. 'The Nikiforov-Katsuki family is getting bigger! #fluffypuppies #fluffyhusband #family #love'" Victor added some emojis and posted it, before flashing another blinding smile to Yuuri, who was blushing profusely after seeing the caption.

 

"Yuuri! Let's throw a welcome party for the dogs tonight! What do you think?"

"Uh, I don't know, I've never thrown a party for a dog before." Yuuri tilted his head to the side. "What do you have in mind?"

"Inviting a few friends, making a fancy dinner for the dogs, playing with them a lot and washing them and spoiling them?"

"We don't have friends around here that are available, though... Why not throw the party when we come to Hasetsu?"

"Yes, great idea! I can't wait to introduce our babies to everyone!" Viktor replied, kissing the top of the puppy's head. "It's going to be amazing! Do you think dogs can eat katsudon?"

"I'm not sure, and I'd rather not make them sick. But I'm sure we can find nice recipes for dogs on the internet!"

"Yes, let's look that up later!"

 

They spent the rest of the day teaching dogs basic things, like recognizing their beds and using the leash to go outside. Victor kept getting worried that someone might step on their tiny dogs.

 

"Don't worry, Victor. A lot of people have dogs smaller than them, you know. They're fine."

"Yeah, you're right! I just don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"I know." Yuuri smiled, squeezing Victor's hand.

 

The puppies didn't really understand how to play fetch yet, they just kicked the ball across the living while barking like the kids they were. Victor covered his mouth with his hand.

 

"Oh no, this is bad."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to post so many photos and videos of them, but I can't make my instagram only photos of puppies! I have to keep my aesthetic, you know?"

"As long as it's your biggest problem, I think we're fine." Yuuri sighed with a smile, nudging Victor's shoulder.

"We need more glamour couple selfies to compensate. Take your shirt off, love!" Victor winked.

"Wait, what?"

"Nah, I'm kidding, you're gorgeous enough with your clothes on, holding a cute dog. Oh, I'm going to make our last photo my phone background!" He tapped on his phone. "There! Look at how cute we are!"

"Oh, we are cute! Send it to me, I'm going to make it my background too..."

"Omg, we have matching backgrounds! People are going to gag at how adorable we are!"

"I hope they will have a more positive reaction." Yuuri laughed.

 

Even though they had bought expensive beds for their dogs, they couldn't help bringing them in their own bed. The puppies were so excited, running around and licking both of the men's faces, that it took a while to wear them out. Once the dogs were actually sleeping, Victor and Yuuri walked quietly to the bathroom to wash their faces, giggling about how cute their babies were. Fortunately, they managed to go back to bed without waking the dogs. Victor held Yuuri in his arms and kissed him on the tip of his nose. In the dark, Yuuri could still guess the tender smile on his lover's lips.

 

“Good night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fond of those two, I feel like I could write fluff about them forever!  
> If you want to cry with me about the airport scene, or send me a photo of your cat, I'm on twitter @lincroyablepiaf
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged, don't spare me!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading, see you next time~


End file.
